


Wackelkontakt

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: „Mann, Boerne, was ist denn?“
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CornChrunchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/gifts).



> Ein ganz kleines Geburtstagsgeschenk für dich, liebe CornChrunchie. ♥

„Mann, Boerne, was ist denn?“

„Was soll sein, Herr Thiel?“

„Andauernd gucken Sie da hinten hin.“ Er folgte Boernes Blick. „Was sehen Sie denn da so schrecklich Spannendes? Ein paar Spinnweben?“ Zugegebenermaßen könnte er bald wieder einmal Staubwischen. Morgen vielleicht. Oder ... bald halt.

„Die Spinnweben sind mir selbstverständlich ins Auge gefallen, die sind ja auch nun wirklich nicht zu übersehen.“ Boerne grinste breit.

_Frecher Blödmann! Am liebsten würde ich dich jetzt ..._

„Das ist jedoch nicht der Grund, weshalb ich mehrmals ungläubig dorthin schauen musste.“ Das Grinsen verschwand wieder. „Sie ist weg, Thiel.“

„Wer ist weg?“

„Na, Ihre Lampe, die seit etlichen Jahren dort gestanden hat.“

„Ach so, ja. Die hatte 'nen Wackelkontakt.“

„Vielleicht war lediglich die Glühbirne defekt?“

„Nee, das habe ich getestet.“

„Hm.“

„Nun sagen Sie mir nicht, dass Sie es schade finden, dass die Lampe nicht mehr da steht?“

„Na ja, was heißt schade? Ich finde es lediglich ... ungewohnt, dass sie nicht mehr da ist.“

„Haben Sie mir nicht mal vor 'ner Ewigkeit gesagt, wie hässlich und geschmacklos Sie die finden? Ich erinner mich dunkel.“

„Könnte schon sein, dass ich das gesagt habe.“

„Na also, dann können Sie ja eigentlich froh sein, dass sie weg ist und Sie somit das hässliche und geschmacklose Ding nicht mehr sehen müssen, wenn Sie bei mir zu Besuch sind.“

„Ja ...“ Boerne nickte. „Aber ... nein.“

„Nein?“

„Froh bin ich nicht direkt darüber. Natürlich war die Lampe alles andere als schön, aber ich muss mich dennoch erst daran gewöhnen, dass sie nicht mehr da ist.“

„Oh Mann, ist das Ihr Ernst, Boerne? Sie müssen sich daran gewöhnen, dass eine Lampe weg ist, die Sie potthässlich fanden?“ Es fiel ihm schwer, nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. 

„Ja ja, spotten Sie nur!“

„Gibt es noch mehr Dinge in meiner Wohnung, dessen Abwesenheit Sie nicht verkraften würden?“

„Übertreiben Sie doch jetzt nicht gleich so maßlos.“

„Demnächst will ich eigentlich das große Bild in der Küche austauschen. Darf ich das oder haben Sie was dagegen?“, neckte er weiter.

„Herrgott, Thiel, tauschen Sie aus, was auch immer Sie möchten!“

„Auch den ein oder anderen Kollegen?“ _Oh nein! Was hast du denn da gerade eben schon wieder Doofes gesagt?_

Boerne kniff die Augen zusammen. „Denken Sie da zufällig an einen ganz bestimmten Kollegen, den Sie gerne loswerden möchten?“

„Mann, das war nur ein Witz!“ _Ein doofer Witz. Ein ganz furchtbar doofer und bescheuerter Witz._

„Aha.“ Boernes Blick blieb skeptisch.

Ach, scheiße. Er hatte Boerne mit seiner dämlichen Bemerkung gekränkt, das wusste er. Vielleicht sollte er sich zu einer Entschuldigung durchringen? Wenn ihm das doch nur nicht immer so verdammt schwer fallen würde. „Boerne, ich ... hab' sie drüben in den Schlafzimmerschrank geräumt.“

„Die Lampe?“

„Ja.“

„Also haben Sie sie nicht entsorgt.“

„Nee, irgendwie hänge ich an ihr.“

„Trotz Wackelkontakt?“

„Ja.“

Boerne nickte. „Das kann ich gut verstehen.“

„Obwohl Sie die Lampe hässlich finden?“

„Ja.“

„Soll ich ... soll ich sie wieder hinstellen?“

„Wozu? Sie hat einen Wackelkontakt, Thiel.“

„Ist doch egal. Hinstellen kann ich sie ja trotzdem wieder.“

„Aber nicht, dass Sie auf die Idee kommen, sie nochmal auszuprobieren und sich dabei einen Stromschlag holen.“

„Nee, keine Sorge.“

Boerne lächelte. Endlich wieder. „Lassen Sie die Lampe im Schrank, Thiel. Ich werde mich daran gewöhnen, dass sie nicht mehr da ist.“

„Wie kommen Sie denn auf die Idee, dass ich sie deshalb ...“ Er unterbrach sich selbst. „Okay, sie bleibt im Schrank.“

„Gut.“

„Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Ich will Sie nicht loswerden.“

„Nein?“

„Nein.“

„Gut.“ Boerne schaute ihn an. Ein bisschen zu lange. „Hauptsache, Sie bleiben hier, Herr Thiel.“

„Hä?“

„Na, hier in der Wohnung. Sämtliches Inventar können Sie von mir aus austauschen, damit kann ich leben, aber _Sie,_ Herr Thiel, bleiben gefälligst da.“

Irgendwie wurde ihm ganz schön flau in der Magengegend herum. „Hängen Sie etwa an mir, Herr Professor?“, witzelte er und grinste halbherzig.

„Ja!“

„Ist schon spät, ich muss bald ins Bett.“ _Na prima, Frank!_ Etwas ähnliches haute er immer ganz schnell raus, wenn es drohte, allmählich brenzlig zu werden. Und hinterher trat er sich jedes verfluchte Mal gedanklich in den Hintern.

„Bitte bleiben Sie hier.“

„Ich habe nicht vor, auszuziehen.“

„Das meine ich nicht.“ Boerne rückte näher.

 _Scheiße!_ „Sondern?“, krächzte er, und widerstand dem Drang, panisch aufzuspringen.

„Bleib hier. Bitte.“

„Okay, ich bleibe.“ _OjeOjeOjeOje. Und jetzt? Und jetzt? Und JETZT?_

„Gut.“ Boernes linke Hand bewegte sich langsam auf Thiels Bein zu.

„Boerne ...“

„Darf ich?“

„Ja.“

Boernes Hand streichelte ein wenig auf und ab und blieb dann ruhig liegen.

„Boerne?“, flüsterte er, nachdem sich sein Herzschlag zumindest minimal beruhigt hatte.

„Hm?“

„Bleibst du auch?“

„Ja.“

„Gut.“ Er legte seine Hand auf Boernes.


	2. Chapter 2

„Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Wenn du willst, stell ich sie wieder hin.“

Boerne lachte leise und zog ihn noch ein Stück näher.


End file.
